


Apocolypse

by Itachi_S_Lucius



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Bottom Uzumaki Naruto, Character Death, Divorce, Eventual Romance, Implied Mpreg, Insanity, M/M, Mpreg, Parenthood, Uchiha Madara Has Issues, Uchiha Sasuke Being an Asshole, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itachi_S_Lucius/pseuds/Itachi_S_Lucius
Summary: So it happened, the modern world was ending. Undead cannibals roamed the streets, and people who were unlucky enough to have never found a safe shelter ran around in continuous terror among them -those who remained anyway. Naruto could feel it, the strain of understanding, the knowledge that his husband was beginning to lose his mind and the military became more brutal. He had the inclining feeling that he wouldn't survive, cure or not.
Relationships: Uchiha Madara/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Apocolypse

**Author's Note:**

> This is for sure a MadaNaru, but I warn you now there is some SasuNaru for awhile within, so brace yourselves. 
> 
> This is my first real horror-romance story, to say I'm a little nervous would be an understatement. If you think it's any good please let me know, it does actually help.

_Shots rang clear through the still air, the sound near deafening to one who had never heard the sound of gunfire, ringing through the eardrums as one would imagine a gas explosion might. Startlingly loud, with the impact of terror running throughout the body in instinct, the comprehension of understanding nearly made the woman scream in panic. Only the logic filtering through his rationale mindset kept him from shouting into the darkening city and fleetingly hoping for help that was certainly not to come. Around him, the people were fleeing, screaming about as they will without a practical reason, running with exhausted smoke-infected lungs or tired worn old legs that could no longer keep them upright properly, drunktards who could hardly focus, and the occasional college student with a kick for partying. Naruto had no fathoming of all the different types of people screaming around. Though the sight of burning fire, newfound screaming, the pads of footfalls surrounding made his twitch in the urge to do the same; he managed to drag his feet backwards to the yard of his home and in an anxious worry run and slam open the door to his own house -even though he had the frog decorated key shoved firmly into his trouser pocket._

_“Boys?!” His yell rang loud in his quiet house, the sound echoing within over the walls, and he hesitated in doing it again, even with the chaos outside, he knew that whatever every civilian ran from likely had auditory perception. Beside them, their neighbors had already fled, and though it came as overcautious to the stable mind, Naruto could not bear to put risk onto his family in keeping silence and remaining at the house instead of running. Every light was out as to be expected as apparently the powerstation, only an hour away, had exploded not an hour earlier. His hands shook in frantic worry as no response reached him, until very distinctly a bang came from upstairs, loud and distinguishable as a door rattling on the frame. Though his feet were about to bolt towards the echo, his legs came to freeze in place and his irises flickered to the small desk sitting to his right, cold terror was already beginning to encompass his and his thoughts were panicked as he heard the same loud ‘bang’ once again. Naruto forced himself to action, precautious, as he took a sure step to his husband’s desk and yanked open the small drawer to the right hand side._

_He was wearing a bright orange zip-up hoodie covered in white polka-dots, with a strip of his black tee-shirt showing underneath and matching with his skin tight black trousers. his hair was an unmistakable fluorescent blond, and he had no doubt that he would stand out in a crowd. Yet, the weather was cold and he couldn’t afford the time to change into something more plain; so disregarding that pinnacle factor, he made his hand move as fast they could, it had been many years since he had last attempted to make a shot, since he last had to load the pistol in his hand, still he managed to pack in the bullets to the military issue gun with some difficulty. Time strained at his, however, as a deep groan sounded nearby, loud to his ears, but not as pinnacle as the gunfire and screaming outside. Still, he whipped his head to stare at the glass doors of his garden, he shook all over, his fright obvious. However, he pulled his gun up, and looked through the sights attached to the body, internally terrified of the impact that might affect him if he fired._

_A man was outside, unstable by clear glance, blood covered his shirt and his neck looked to be missing a large portion of essential flesh, ripped away by all appearance as strangles of bloodied muscle was swaying back and forth from the wound. He burst through the glass, spreading shards all around the area, and though instinct almost forced the action upon his Naruto did not duck at the impact, the man was not fazed by his own actions and merely gave out a screaming, predatory, roar before charging his. Naruto counted as many blessings he might obtain, and fired three times into the running figure, one embedded into his chest anothis into his leg, and one into his forehead. The first two bullets did nary nothing, and his shots became more rapid under that realization, but he dropped after he shot him in the head; much to his own strained relief. It shook over his morale, to have shot someone, and tears were already on his face, unwantedly, bile rose in his throat. Still, he forced down the acidic taste even as his knees threatened to buckle underneath his in comprehension. Reminding himself that there was a pouch beside the gun in the desk, he grabbed it and found it holding at least twenty bullets. The holdster was alongside as well, and he took that too._

_In fear he stared at the body, that which he had just shot, before bolting upstairs in a flash of orange and frantic energy._

_Sprinting to his own bedroom, and finding the old door stuck, as it sometimes did; neither he nor his husband had wanted to be the ones to fix the problem, they were both irritated with the thought of conceding to the other and just mending the clasp. Now, he wished to himself in silence that he had simply oiled it without protest. As now was the worst time for it to stick, and as if in a bad cliche, he was going to kick it in, but his husband beat his to it and splintered around his as he staggered out, he caught him before he slammed into the opposite wall. he gained a slight scowl for the action as he expected, but as his emotions were throwing about he only smiled at his stubborn pride staring up at his. Then a small force impacted with his legs; his son clinging onto him as strong as his small arms might, he was shaking all over, far more then he or his father and he was attempting to hide his sobbing in his pants._

_“Mama! There was this scary- and he-” Naruto wanted to listen as he might, to sooth his child’s fears but he had not a shred of time to give him. Already, for all the relief having his family nearby granted, it was ebbed away by the chaotic screaming outside and the distinct gunfire, the mild shaking of the city, and the deep groaning sounds of whatever type of humans wandering the streets were becoming louder as well._

_Without too much idle thought he came up with a quick plan. “Sasuke, you take Menma, you can carry him for longer then I can, I’ll cover us.” Beside his, with a great heave of effort, his husband took their son in his arms bridal style. He cried for it as only a small kid could, and he cast him with a sympathetic look. He had no practical military experience, but he had been taught by his grandfather how to use and carry several different types of firearms and he took that as military-grade training. To his own mild surprise, and relief, Sasuke made no argument, but gave his one of his signature grunts of agreement. Perhaps in stupid action, he kissed his husband firmly in a way of thanks, he did get a smile, however, a small smile casting up pale lips before they left._

_With his pistol firmly ready for combat, they both sprinted out of their house to find their street in the same state of chaos that he had walked out to greet before. Only now, more people were getting readily tackled by what appeared to be cannibals ripping away their flesh. The screaming was louder than it had been in previous Naruto noticed, however, as more and more people were being eaten alive by their brethren; people screaming out pleads and calls for help as their legs were ripped off or their chests were mangled. For all the gore it put unto him to see, and the urge to vomit which arose once more, he pushed down the looming dread sparking within his and forced his legs to move to the streets. Running, with his husband and son directly behind he had to be slower than normal, he was spry and could likely outrun several of the cannibals, but he had no intention of leaving his family to be food, and instead was watching around him with a careful eye. “Menma, don’t look-” he heard Sasuke speak behind, he was at a jogging pace nearby and several of the sick people behind were chasing him._

_Even in distrust for his aim, Naruto fired two shots, both landing directly into the heads of those chasing his husband, though in Sasuke’s arms Menma shrieked at the sound. Despite the fear amping in his abdomen, the blond tried to decide on a rational course of action, one which his grandfather might have used in such a situation. Already, he knew the highway would be blocked off, by the military/police or by the sheer amount of civilians attempting to cram themselves out of the city that way. They were also on foot and not close enough to the 1A to consider it a feasible option, Sasuke was strong- he knew, but even so, Menma was eight-years-old and somewhat chubby around the middle, he wouldn’t be light. Naruto’s eyes flicked to route 74, it was near them, easily accessible, and judging by how few people were running in that direction, less likely to have many wandering cannibals. Breathing deeply, he gestured to his husband to follow on his path, and to the blond’s slight surprise, he did, apparently, Sasuke was somewhat complicit whence in mortal parrel-Naruto made a mental note of that with a slight internal giggle.-_

_he was right, by a miracle; there were very few citizens on route 74, far fewer cannibals surrounding as well, and Naruto was hopeful that they might reach a gas station soon so they could grab some food and drink. Especially as Sasuke looked particularly tired as it were. He shuffled around and put his gun in its holster so that he could take the quietly sleeping child into his arms._

_Without a protest, he was given the limp boy, and Sasuke stretched out his aching muscles “do you know what happened?” The voice was stern, but he made no protest as his husband rarely ever harboured a significant amount of emotion, still, in response, Naruto only shook his head. They lived outside the city and he had to get picked up from a friend on an hour drive just to get back to their neighbourhood -and if he had taken the car to the mechanic’s on Thursday for the little rattle in the hood, then perhaps they would be driving instead of walking at the moment. From what he could guess, however: the cannibals had come from the city, several of them had been dressed up in suits and formal skirts, they must’ve taken far longer to get to the suburbs then he had in a car._

_“Do you?” The blond had a thin hope that maybe some report had been made on the news, Sasuke got home far earlier then he did this week, he had been on night shift and must have been taking a nap with Menma when he burst through the door. His stoic expression was firmly in place as he shoved his hands into his pockets and glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, likely exhausted, and probably knowing as little as he. Still, he sighed._

_“Not really, there was a reporter saying something about a plague rapidly spreading up the west coast and that emergency contamination procedures were being considered. But before he could finish I’d already drifted off.” It was some information at least, and Naruto knew that they counted as the west coast by all common standard, so he couldn’t say he was too surprised. What did give his pause was just how brutal the effects of said sickness appeared to be; people were fleeing from their homes and the military had gotten involved in and out of the city. In an unprecedented action, his husband stepped close to his and wrapped his arm around his waist, kissing his head with a delicacy he hardly displayed. Asking quietly in lue of their son sleeping peacefully on his mother’s shoulder “are you alright?”_

_It was his turn to sigh now, and he looked slightly up at him- for they stood around the same height, and cast a minuscule smile. “I suppose, though- not really to be honest.” Allowing himself the indulgence, he cuddled into his warm side. They’d been together for nine years, having had their young son by an accidental experiment during highschool he’d to drop out, while Sasuke had been the classic rogue type bad-boy Naruto knew he had a penchant for in men. Naruto knew he wasn’t changed, not entirely, but he made an effort for his son and for his, which he appreciated._

_There was a block up ahead, and a curse escaped his through the wisp of his breath, his intuition proven incorrect. Though his attention was drawn when Sasuke nudged his lightly, bringing his focus straight to the guardsmen standing watch in front of a group of civilians. However, that was not what captured their attention, the men were military and holding up their firearms- for a moment Naruto paused. He knew the stance, he understood with perfect clarity something that the police of their city had yet to grasp. Military men and women were only supposed to raise their guns at citizens or at anyone if they were ready and willing to fire. Inside Naruto felt his blood run cold and he turned from the sight, Sasuke following as they both began to run from the sight._

_Gunfire rang out, seemingly to dance over the tarmac of the road and straight into his ears; in pure motherly instinctual action, he shifted so that Menma did not land hard onto the asphalt. The burnful sting of a bullet embedded into his leg, making him yelp in desperate pain as he fell. He heard the grunt from Sasuke nearby as he was shot at and Menma beside his ears as he shouted in fright. Accidental mismanagement led him to drop his son from the pain blossoming pain stinging up his limb, in all the way he could manage he forced his mind to reconcile with his grandfather's teachings and breath through his nose, deep breaths that might help ease the sensation. his hand automatically grasped to the wound in his upper thigh the sticky feeling of blood oozing through his fingers and the sharp sting of a fresh flesh wound made him whimper slightly, but he forced his eyes open, his chest to the ground, he heard another whimper._

_A small one, however, and his heartbeat stopped for a moment in dreaded understanding, as they grew louder into screams. Near his, Menma was lying screaming in shock and pain, blood seeping from a severe graze to his side. A bullet no doubt, he was coughing and screaming, sputtering and puking as his body didn’t know just how to handle the situation, Naruto made his elbows function despite the protest of his leg as he dragged himself, cement burns forming on his arms as he dragged himself to his wounded son, now spasming on the ground in a seizure. “Menma, sweetie calm down, Mommy’s here, I’m here.” He didn’t calm, his little body was quaking all over as he managed to sit with his injured leg facing upwards, he pulled him close to his, his head on his knee a tuft of blackened hair tickling his hand, his hand going to press down on the injury. Tears were escaping him without halt fright and sorrow intermingling as he sobbed trying his best to remain quiet._

_“Ma-maaa” he was whispering no longer screaming, but whimpering with hardly a sound. “Da--daaa” and then, just as quickly as he turned to glance at his now standing husband for some type of aid. Menma went silent. his horror amped up, further then he could remember, further then he could fathom. his arms shook the body in his arms and it made no movement._

_“Menma!” his shout came out an echoing shriek, as his husband rushed to his side. Naruto shook, his body spasmed in incomprehension, his lungs gave way to great heaved shouts and he held him ever closer. Clasping onto the tiny shoulders and squishing the small waist, his face buried into his son's little neck and sobbing for any surrounding to hear. Sasuke was crying heartily as well, right in front of his and his son, his knees had hit the ground painfully -though he hadn’t felt a thing as they bashed into the road, he leaned over the body of his child and was crying without a turn of his lips, without a change in his normally blank expression, though the agony implanted in his eyes was clear unto any whom knew him. “MENMA! BABY BOY- SWEETPEA COME BACK-PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE” Naruto was shouting too loudly, and all those who had survived the brutal military attack had turned to look at the family sitting in bleak depression with a body between them._

_Naruto spared no thought to those around him, as he stayed curled around his son. But when a large hand clasped into his shoulder, he shrieked in fright and tumbled back. Ready to grasp at the gun ready for combat at his side, his emotions running frantically at the unknown, in acknowledging his husband sitting bleakly in front of himself. However, he stopped in recognition of the man, Kakashi Hatake, a military Commander he had known nearly all his life whom had worked with his grandfather several times from what Naruto could recall. The man currently had a sad cast expression, no smile cast over his eye and he was staring at the body of the dead little boy on the ground. Fists clasped tight at his sides._

_“C’mon Naruto, Sasuke.” He spared no moments therein, only hauled up both the men to their feet and Naruto was wrenched away from his son and began dragging them towards the barricade. Neither of them really understood what was happening at the time._


End file.
